NAVIDAD SIN TI
by DANIMAR45
Summary: Habían pasado 2 años desde su separación con Serena, él era un importante ejecutivo y había sido absurdo en ese sentido, pero ella le había sacado de casillas con sus celos ,sin embargo el que aun la ama, pensaba en aquel día en el cual termino todo ,mirando en su árbol como sus recuerdos en su alma ,reclamando a esas luces por su amor por SU Serena .


**Hola a todos y todas; como ven he hecho algo especial para navidad. Este es un song-fic bueno la historia es mía pero la canción no se. Y los personajes de sailor moon son de Naoko... **

* * *

**NAVIDAD SIN TI **

**_Disclairme:_**_ El__ manga/anime de Sailor Moon son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi._

* * *

**POV DARIEN **

**Otro año ya se ha ido Cuantas cosas han pasado, Algo hemos aprendido y Algo hemos olvidado. Pero dentro aquí en mi alma Nada, nada ha cambiado Siempre te tengo conmigo Sigo tan enamorado.**

Habían pasado 2 años desde su separación con Serena, él era un importante ejecutivo y había sido absurdo en ese sentido, pero ella le había sacado de casillas con sus celos ,sin embargo el que aun la ama, pensaba en aquel día en el cual termino todo ,mirando en su árbol como sus recuerdos en su alma ,reclamando a esas luces por su amor por SU Serena

**Las lucecitas de mi árbol Parecen que hablan de ti Y entre piñatas y sonrisas Siento que no estés aquí En el espejo veo mi rostro Va acabándose mi piel Y la agonía de este año Siento que muero con el.**

[Escena retrospectiva]

Iba el distraído caminando por un gran pasillo, tan distraído iba que de pronto choco con una persona.

-**UPS, lo siento mucho no me fije por donde iba**-dijo aquella rubia de ojos anaranjados y a la vez alzando su mirada en dirección al peregrino

-**Mimet, pero que estás haciendo aquí no se supone que deberías acabar el informe**-fue lo que logro decir ya que su secretaria debía estar haciendo el informe que le había pedido

**-Si pero si no se ha fijado es la hora de almorzar e iba a salir a ello**-se dispuso a responder la oji-naranja

Entonces en aquel momento el pelinegro extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y esta resbala quedando en los brazos de él; en ese instante entra una rubia de coletas y como es de suponerse esta juzga lo que está viendo

**-Darien….pero que esta…..PASANDO AQUÍ**-grito aquella rubia

**-Serena….no es lo que parece** – musito el peregrino separándose de Mimet, antes que su novia la matara

**-Disculpen yo me retiro**- dijo la rubia oji-naranja antes de que la novia de su jefe la matase, sabía de antemano que era celosa, y con lo presenciado no era para menos

-**OH NO, ESO SI QUE NO**-replico aquella rubia de chongitos halando a la otra rubia por su brazo

**-Basta**-se dirigió el apuesto ejecutivo hacia su novia, separándola así de su secretaria

**-Que es todo ese alboroto**-se escuchó la gente que se devolvía para presenciar el escenario y claro el pelinegro no quería hacer el ridículo por su novia así que la agarró del brazo y se dirigió a su oficina y hay empezó todo

**-Ya estoy harto de tus celos, aprende a moderarte ¡por favor!-**grito desesperado el peregrino

**-AHH, AUNQUE EL SEÑOR ESTA HARTO DE ¡MI!-**grito Serena en su defensa

-**No es ti si no de tus malditos ¡CELOS! Madura de una vez**-replico con enfado, y cuando se dio cuenta lo que había dicho se lamento

**-Si es ese el asunto creo que esto se acabó, pensé que tú me querías por lo que era no por mis virtudes, soy un ser humano Darien también tengo defectos pero si no te gusto esto llego a su FIN-**dijo con dolor una rubia

-**Es que tu no entiendes**-replico con un notable grado de enfado en su voz

-**Entonces esto se acaba, porqué creo que me tratas como una niña no como una mujer madura**-dijo en el desquite

-**Entonces vete que la puerta está abierta**-musito del enfado

-**ESO ES LO QUE ARE**-replico y Salió dando un gran portazo

**Llega Navidad Y yo sin ti, En esta soledad Recuerdo el día que te perdí.**

[De vuelta a la escena normal]

-**Si tan solo no hubieras sido tan celosa, pero que estoy diciendo porque yo la amo así actué como una niña de 3 años**-dijo abatido el peregrino, sacó del armario de la cocina una botella de champaña y comenzó diciendo

-**Brindo por tu felicidad, Serena**-musito con su voz grave y abatida

**No sé donde estés, Pero en verdad Por tu felicidad Hoy brindo en esta Navidad. **

-**Porque cuando tu soñabas con ese collar de perlas, yo planeaba regalártelo en navidad pero ya no puedo y ahora que lo tengo**-y el peregrino volvió a tomar y a lo largo de la habitación observo la fotografía en la que los 2 se encontraban juntos, felices y enamorados….

-**El arrepentimiento me ha invadido noche y día ya no puedo más te extraño como a mi vida, nada es normal desde que te fuiste, ya nada puedo hacer más que arrepentirme…**

**(Siempre, Siempre me pasa lo mismo cuando llegan estos días Ahora tengo el regalo que tanto me pedías Luego veo aquella foto donde estoy junto a ti Tomándola contra mí pecho digo, otra, otra navidad sin ti) Las lucecitas de mi árbol Parecen que hablan de ti Y entre piñatas y sonrisas Siento que no estés aquí En el espejo veo mi rostro Va acabándose mi piel Y la agonía de este año Siento que muero con el. Llega Navidad Y yo sin ti, En esta soledad Recuerdo el día que te perdí. No se donde estés, Pero en verdad Por tu felicidad Hoy brindo en esta Navidad. Llega Navidad Y yo sin ti, En esta soledad Recuerdo el día que te perdí. No se donde estés, Pero en verdad Por tu felicidad Hoy brindo en esta Navidad. Feliz Navidad**

Llega el 24 de diciembre y este adolorido y arrepentido peregrino va en busca de su amada se cruza con ella en una calle, y se la lleva a su hogar, disculpándose por lo sucedido, La generosidad de la princesa le concede el perdón y esta historia finalizo….

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Qué tal me ha quedado mi primer song-fic...no se olviden sus rw estoy esperando...espero comenten y que les haiga gustado nos leeremos en otra historia.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! **


End file.
